Sunny
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre: '써니 / Sunny *'Nombre verdadero:' 이순규 / Lee Soon Kyu (Lee Sun Gyu) *'Apodos: '''Sunny Bunny, DJ Soon, Catcher Chicken, The Energy Pill, Aegyo Queen, 60 Sunny, Brainy Idol *'Profesión: Cantante, modelo, MC, bailarina y DJ. *'''Signo: Tauro *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''California, Estados Unidos. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Mayo-1989 *'Estatura: 1.55cm *'Peso: '''47kg. *'Grupo sanguíneo: B *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment / Universal Music Japan Mini Biografía Sunny vivió en Kuwait cuando era una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, su familia se mudo a Corea del Sur al tiempo de la Guerra del Golfo. Su padre estuvo en la banda Hwaljooro con Bae Chul-soo. Es la sobrina de Lee Soo Man, fundador de SM Entertainment. En 2004, Sunny entro a Starlight Entertainment y estuvo entrenando por 5 años antes de ser transferida a Starworld donde se volvio miembro de un dueto llamado “Sugar” donde nunca debuto. En el 2007, fue recomendada por la cantante Ayumi, quien la transfirio a SM Entertainment. Despues de muchos meses entrenando en SM Entertainment, Sunny debuto como una de la chicas Girls' Generation en el mismo año. También trabajó como co-DJ del programa Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior hasta que la transmición concluyó el 30 de Julio. Dramas *Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) Cameo *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) Cameo Temas para dramas *''It`s Me junto a Luna, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *You're My Doll para Oh! My Lady (2010) *''It's Love (feat Taeyeon) para Heading to the Ground (2009) *Finally Now para Story Of Wine (2009) Peliculas *I AM. (2012) *Koala Kid: Birth of A Hero (2012) voz de Miranda. Programas *'2012:' Invincible Youth Season 2 *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2009:' Invincible Youth *'2009:' Hello Baby Season 1 *'2009: '''Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! *'2009: Horror Movie Factory *'2008: '''Factory Girls *'2007: MTV Girls' Generation *'2007:' Girls go to School *Star Golden Bell Musicales *'Catch Me If You Can' (2012) - como Brenda Strong. Colaboraciones *Miryo - Love You Love You Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Girls' Generation. *'Posición:' Vocalista, Bailarina. *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluido), Inglés, Chino (Básico), Japonés (Básico). *'Descubrimiento:' 2007 SM Casting System. *'Colegio:' Baehwa All-Girls High School. *'Especialidad: Deportes. *'''Hobby: Hacer aegyo, y jugar a videojuegos. *'Número Favorito': 1, 2 y 26. *'Su lema es: 'Cada día, un día soleado. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *'Canción favorita del grupo: '''Ooh! la-la. *'Hombre Ideal Internacional: Kaneshiro Takeshi. *'''Compañera de cuarto: TaeYeon. *'Color favorito: '''Azul y rosa *'Fanclub: Sunshiners. *'Lema de los Sunshiners: '''Como compañer@ sunshiner me comprometo a mostrar lindura y aegyo en cualquier momento y lugar meter mi lengua en la mejilla cuando me enoje hacer una increible sonrisa cuando este feliz llevar lentes negros gruesos y lucir seductora con ellos ayudar a Sunny en su búsqueda para pasar por encima de lo que están mas altos que ella, ser enérgico como un sol que nunca cae, siempre llevar una sonrisa a los rostros de todos. *Fue nombrada la ganadora 68 de Golden Bell *Es amante de los perros. *Admitió que se le declaro a Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *Nació en Estados Unidos, pero más tarde se trasladó a Kuwait y con el tiempo se mudó a Corea del Sur debido la Guerra del Golfo. *Sabe entender el inglés, pero se le hace complicado hablarlo. *Antes de unirse y formar parte de SM Ent. estaba en Starlight Entertainment por 5 años, fue transferida a Starworld donde se volvió miembro del dueto “Sugar” pero no debutó, esta empresa fue a la quiebra. *Le gusta jugar mucho con los videojuegos. *Tiene una manera de parpadear muy singular, ella primero cierra el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo. *Es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. *Se le conoce por ser la más cariñosa del grupo ya que le gusta dar besos y abrazos. *Cuida, protege y regaña a su compañera de grupo Sooyoung como una hija, ya que le tiene mucho cariño. *Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth"). *Ella misma revelo su estatura durante el programa de Invicible Youth, cuando le preguntaron que debería entrar al ejercito ella dijo 'solo hay un problema, solo mido 1.55' haciendo estallar de risa el set *Es muy buena en los deportes junto con Hyoyeon. *Gracias a ella el aegyo se ha hecho muy popular, tanto así que ha provocado que personas de distintos países lo practiquen tomándola a ella como ejemplo. *Odia la pasta de alubias rojas, así que cuando comen Bungobbang (Torta que contiene frijol rojo en el centro), ella solo se come las piezas sin pasta y le da el resto a Taeyeon (la cual ama la pasta de alubias rojas). *Sus padres y los de Taeyeon fueron parte de una banda de rock cuando eran más jóvenes. (Por eso se conocen desde la Infancia.) *Es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia. *Hyung Don admitió, durante un episodio de We Got Married, que se sentía cómodo mirándola. *Hyo Min de T-ara muy aficionada a Sunny, ambas comparten una amistad a raíz de Invicible Youth. *Cuando se molesta es temible, ya que suele ser muy fría y da algo de miedo. *En un vídeo, admite que cuando ve a Tiffany su corazón late fuerte. *Es el miembro que tarda menos tiempo en la ducha. *No llora fácilmente como los otros miembros del grupo. Pero lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en '"Invicible Youth". *Tiene mucho aegyo y de hecho quedo en 1er lugar en una encuesta realizada titulada "Ídol femenina que derretirá el corazón de su novio con un desbordante aegyo". *Sunny pega la lengua a su mejilla interna cuando esta molesta. *Es la energética de SNSD ya que suele ser muy hiperactiva al igual que Hyoyeon y Sooyoung. *Tiene muchos fans en EE.UU y es la favorita en varios países de latinoamerica, al igual que Hyoyeon. *Es muy admirada por Kim Hyun A de 4minute. *Tiene una marca de nacimiento en el estómago justo al lado de su ombligo. *Le envió una carta a HeeChul en su entrenamiento básico militar. *El 18 de Abril del 2011 durante la presentacion de Run Devil Run en Angel Price Music Festival un fan burló la seguridad y se llevó a Taeyeon jalandola por un brazo, pero la reacción fue rápida y fue a ayudarla tratando de que el fan no se la llevara fuera del escenario. *Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Taeyeon. *Es el miembro que más ama a la Internet. *Sunny y Go Ah Ra fueron en una ocasión juntas al karaoke (para matar el tiempo mientras digerían la comida). Al final les tomo 4 horas salir de ese lugar. *Esconde alimentos en su bolso. *Sunny es la más pequeña del grupo por su estatura. *Le encanta actuar sexy. *Disfruta actuando como modelo. Pero tiene las piernas demasiado cortas. *Se dice que es una de las más madura del grupo. *La mamá de Sunny siempre tiene discos en su casa, para cuando ella vaya los firme y así poder dárselos a sus amigas. *HyoYeon, de acuerdo a una prueba psicológica demuestra que tiene aspecto un poco infantil, aunque algunas dicen que ella es muy madura junto con Seohyun. *Cuando ella y Kwon Yu Ri compartían habitación esta ultima se quejaba de lo desorganizada que era con sus cosas. En forma de venganza esta coloco los zapatos de Sunny por todos lados. *Esta aprendiendo a rapear. *Fue la última en unirse al grupo. *Le gusta mucha sonreír y hacer sonreír a personas. *Admitió que se comporta más linda con los hombres. *Nunca ha tenido una relación de pareja, pero si ha tenido una cita cuando estuvo en la secundaria. *Su compañero de videojuegos es Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *Se crió en Kuwait cuando era niña, por eso le tiene miedo a los ruidos fuertes, tales como fuegos artificiales y sonidos similares, ya que le recuerdan a los disparos. *Tiene dos hermanas mayores y las dos cumplen años el mismo día. *Mantiene su desición de que su tipo ideal es Kyuhyun de Super Junior. *En Dangerous Boys, Yoona dijo una vez que Sunny la amenazó en tirarla por las escaleras ya que ella estaba muy cansada y Yoona la estaba molestando. *Cumple el mismo Día que JongHyun de CNBLUE. *Jessica dijo que Sunny seria la primera en el grupo en casarse y Tiffany la última. *Sunny fue a una entrevista ,para seber las opiniones de sus fans sobre su nuevo corte de cabello en "The Boys" y dijo "En realidad es una peluca. Luego de recibir reacciones positivas de parte de mis fans cuando salió el adelanto, me sentì bien….aunque propuse que yo misma elegiría mi estilo, no he decidido si usaré o no la peluca en el escenario aún" *En Invencible youth dijo que sentía envidia por Baek Ji Young y Jung Suk Won por que ella nunca había tenido una relación. *Park Sung Gwang dijo que Sunny es la única idol que contesta sus llamadas , y dijo que son muy buenos amigos. *Sunny revelo que algunas integrantes de SNSD están saliendo con alguien o están enamoradas. *Es cercana al lider de MBLAQ Seungho. *Odia su nombre verdadero. *No se asusta fácilmente respecto a los "fantasmas". *Es intolerante a la lactosa. *Sunny tiñó su cabello ella misma (Estilo "rosado" que trae durante el MV I Got A Boy) y lo hizo en su casa. *La gorra que porta en el video "I Got a Boy" fué criticada al instante por contener un mensaje grosero impreso. *Ella y Taeyeon son llamadas "El Duo De Corto". *Durante la grabación de 'Horror Movie Factory' admitió que le gustaba Lee Bum Soo. *Durante la grabación de 'Big Brothers', las chicas revelaron que tanto Sunny como Tiffany son las miembros que beben más alcohol. *Durante la grabación de 'Invicible Youth', Hyo Yeon revelo "El sobrenombre de Sunny dentro de nuestro grupo es '60 Sunny'." Llamándola así, ya que sus acciones y conocimientos la hacen parecer como una persona nacida en los años sesenta. *Sunny ama las zapatillas de deportes. *Es considerada como "La Maknae falsa". *Durante la grabación de 'Come To Play' los miembros admitieron que sus conversaciones telefónicas son realmente lindas y adorables. Ella luego dijo: "En verdad es mi mamá. 'Mamá' no es un código secreto para mi novio." *le gusta congelar los chocolates y comérselos con helados. *Heechul solía ha asesorarla en los programas de variedades. *Adimitio que Se sentia atraida por Sungmin (super junior) *En ocasiones Piensa de Kwangmin (boyfriend) es un chico bastante atractivo solo que es menor que ella pero siente algo de atraccion por el Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) Galería tumblr_ltj0icOprC1qcrtwv.jpg sunny 2.jpg Sunny_03.jpg Sunny_04.jpg Sunny_05.jpg Sunny_06.jpg Sunny_07.jpg Sunny_08.jpg Sunny_09.jpg Sunny_10.jpg Sunny_11.jpg Sunny_12.jpg Sunny_13.jpg Sunny_14.jpg Sunny_15.jpg Sunny_16.jpg Sunny_17.jpg Sunny_18.jpg Sunny_19.jpg Sunny_20.jpg Sunny_21.jpg Sunny_22.jpg Sunny_23.jpg Sunny_24.jpg Sunny_25.jpg Sunny_26.jpg Sunny_27.jpg Sunny_28.jpg 319px-20111022_sunny_snsd_2.jpg Sunny_29.jpg Sunny_30.jpg 479px-Snsd-sunny-1st-japanese-album-concept-pic.jpg 1338550297_vM6oX4au_SNSD_E28098PAPARAZZIE28099_Cover_Album_26_Extracted_Picture_9.jpg Sunny_33.jpg 430676 10151316439755631 584809901 n.jpg Sunny_34.jpg Sunny_35.jpg Sunny_36.jpg Sunny 37.jpg Sunny 38.jpg Sunny♥.jpg Videos thumb|right|300px|Sunny - Miryo (feat)thumb|300px|left|Your Doll - Sunny (Oh! My Lady OST) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment